shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 24
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 23 Alls he needed was his headset, and he slipped it on over his ears, his eyes closed with a smile on his face. His dark, purple hair flowing in the wind as he reached down to his player and pressed the button. As his beats started to play, he used his broom, sweeping to the beat. Hakuryuu danced to his beats, and swept all around the beaten and battered Marines that lied on the ground. The Marines that were closing in on them from both sides of the street and the tops of the building continued their approach, only at the command of their head officer, began to charge, all of them readying their weapons. While Haku swept and hummed to his beat, but then he kicked the bottom of his broom, twirled it in his hand and jumped on top of it, flying up and over the building where the bazookas were awaiting their order to fire. Only one of the heavy arms men saw Haku's approach, but it was far too late as he very quickly smashed his foot into one of the bazookas, creating a domino effect as two of them accidentally fired. The missiles roamed through the sky, and the Marines from the left end of the street looked up in terror at their approach. The Missile missed them, but blew up the building next to them, raining a great deal of debris down on them. Hakuryuu wasted no time in twisting his broom as he landed on the roof of the building behind them, bringing out a bisento pole-arm blade in between the brissles of his broom. He sliced the first one that dropped his bazooka in order to attack, and the next one took aim, accidentally hitting the man next to him and knocked him out cold with the butt of his bazooka. Directly before he could fire the bazooka, the young pirate beat-boxer sliced the front of the large weapon. The missile went off inside of the launcher, and blew up the whole front part of the roof, also knocking Haku backward as the force of the explosion hit him. He skidded back and tripped up, falling off the roof, but quickly hopped onto his broom, a weapon known as the Witch Hunter, and flew back to the battlefield in safety. --- Pura: Yamiryuu! HOKO NO RYUUUU!!!!! raven-haired young lady swiped her ancient blade in front of the on-coming Marine force, and six of them in the front were cut deep, while many of them behind were blown backward onto their backs. With no hesitation, Pura guarded against yet another sword attack, then kicked that sword's handle, causing it to jab into the Marine behind her. Her elbow came around her back and smacked against the next Marine, her sword catching two blades this time. Then there came a gleam of reflection from a gun in the distance, she caught the sight of him just as he was about to fire, but he was shot down before he had the chance. Wyatt was not far behind Pura, and his guns were blazing at an astounding rate. He dodged to the side as guns were fired, and he burned down two more as they approached. He and Pura were keeping up well with the miles of Marines at their doorstep, but then there came a hiccup. '' ''A gigantic Marine, Master Sergeant Wisstis came in with shields on both of his forearms and two axes in his hands. His shields deflected the bullets as they came, not caring if the bullets hit his own Marines or not. '' '''Wiss: '''My my my! What a cute bunch of piratelings! Where's your patch-eyes and peg legs huh?! HAHA! his axe into the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked Wyatt off balance. ''Pura was quick to jump into the air, though, and come down at him with a powerful descending slice, but his shields were no ordinary sort of metal, and he handled them in such a way that curved her sword away from hitting them with a dead-on shot. His fist was quick to come around and gut-check her, causing her to get knocked into the air. She caught his other hand's axe with her blade, though. Her swift movements then brought her foot around for a direct kick to his face, and he was knocked backward a good distance. '' '''Wyatt:' Panting. Where do they get these people? looked to Pura as she looked at him, her focus losing none of his potency. Pura: Don't look at me, I don't hire these assholes. gave a snarky smile back toward him, but then both of them watched as he started to charge back into the fray. Wiss: Alright, if that's how you want to play it?! pulled a very large shotgun from his back with one hand and pointed it at the two of them. Pura: Damn! Wyatt: No worries, I got an ace up my sleeve! pulled out his jutte-shaped gun, and fired three precise shots, one into the barrel of the shotgun, blowing it to pieces, and another two into his hand and forearm behind his shield that they held. Pura: 'from her position, spiralling and flipping through the air with her sword waving around her body. Yamiryuuuuuu!!! straight down at Wisstris her sword pointed forward, her body still spiraling like a drill, one that spiraled straight into the large Marine! Rasen TSUME!!!!! ''With a gigantic hole in his torso, Wisstris flew straight back into a very large building's wall, crashing through it and falling down for the count. There wasn't much time to revel in their victory, though, they turned to see Kimi was still fighting, and taking down multiples of multiples in the Marine Ranks, but she was getting beat up in the process. The two of them hurried to her aid. --- '''Thoosa: Poppu Karucha, Rapiddofaia!! arms like blurs, she started socking Marines in the face left and right, even ducking under one of their swords, and then ending with an uppercut! Hurhurhurhurha! GAH!!! was blind-sided by a fist to the side of her face, a fingerless gloved hand came out of nowhere and knocked her for a loop. Kip: 'Haha! Pirate scum!!! Now you face Lieutenant Kip! was dressed in a martial arts uniform with a black Marine hat on. He started to rear up for a massive kick. ''Thoosa was quick to catch the kick before it landed, then brought forth jumped back with her bass strapped around her shoulder. 'Thoosa: '''Karucha-Shokku, Rokku Auto!!! narrowed her eye and strummed her bass with one huge blare of energized rifting. The soundwaves hit him hard and he stepped straight back, starting to sweat. '''Kip: '''Nice trick sweet-thing! But this is the end! Flying Tiger Kick!!! into the air straight for her with an outstretched leg. '''Thoosa: '''Silly ass! Tigers can't fly! to the left of his kick, and held up her bass for his face to run straight into. ''His head bounced off of the ground hard! Still, he was quick to jump up to his feet and rush to get his balance back away from Thoosa. He was panting, and sweating. Kip was amazed that she could so easily shrug off his initial attack so easily, usually he would either knock them unconscious, or at least daze them for a short amount of time. Her recovery was all but instantaneous. '''Kip: Very well, I suppose you truly earned your infamy, Captain Thoo-- at her to see she was straightening her bangs, getting the dirt out of her hair. What the?!? Are you not even listening to me?!?!!? Thoosa: '''I'm sorry, what? back at him. '''Kip: '''You bitch! I'll teach you a lesson right here right now!!! HYAAAA!!! for her with one of his most powerful kicks reared up and ready to come straight for her head! '''Thoosa: Demo-nisshu Konsa-to, Shinguru Faia!!! a bubble in one hand and shot it at him, encasing him in a huge bubble of some sort. Kip: '''GAH!! What is this?!?!?! '''Thoosa: Hurhurhurhurhurhurha! Who's the bitch now?! It's my Tosou Tosou no Mi! I am a Coating Human... well... kind of. her bangs again. 'Kip: '''But that's not fair! '''Thoosa: '''Don't care, you suck, BYE!!! quickly smashed her foot into his bubble from the side, sending him straight into the Marines that fought her crew. ''That was when Thoosa noticed that there was a shadow coming over her, and she turned to see a very large giant woman walking up toward her. She was dressed in a Justice Coat, and carried a very large giant-sized katana at her hip. She also smoked a very large cigarette. She was Lieutenant Commander Ola, the red-haired giant who joined the Marines in search of pirates such as Thoosa. 'Ola: '''So, Thoosa the skank of the sea! I've been waiting for an encounter such as you! pulled her giant sword from its sheathe as he stepped over the Marines that were already in battle. Now, prepare yourself! ''Ola came at Thoosa with a swipe of her mighty katana blade, and Thoosa narrowed her eye. Graveyard of a Madman Part 25 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Stories Category:Chapters